Aceptando sentimientos
by camilaflordeloto
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al anime/ manga InuYasha de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que más habia odiado de su padre, haberse enamorado de una humana, su hermano y él también lo habían hecho.


**Aceptando sentimientos**

**.**

* * *

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro. Había pasado tiempo desde de que recolectaron los fragmentos de la piedra de chicón y derrotaran a Naraku, todos estaban en paz pero la pequeña Rin, que ya no era tan pequeña, no entendía por qué su señor la trataba diferente últimamente y ella misma se sentía diferente. Había descubierto que sentía algo más que gratitud por su amo, y hacia poco se dio cuenta del nombre de ese sentimiento, amor… Amaba a su amo, amaba a Sesshomaru, pero sabía muy bien que solo lo podía hacer en silencio, él nunca iba a aceptar ese atrevimiento y la echaría de allí, así que mejor era callar.

Se encontraba en el castillo de Sesshomaru, en el jardín que ella misma había creado y cuidado, era su lugar preferido, podía oler los diferentes aromas y escuchar a los pájaros que llegaban a posarse en sus pequeños árboles.

-Suspiro- Esta situación es extraña, por qué está pasando esto, mi corazón late muy rápido cuando sé que el viene de regreso y más aún, cuando estoy cerca de él. Pero en esta última semana me ha dejado sin palabras, me ha traído muchos más regalos de los que siempre me da y tiene una mirada que da miedo cuando hablo con alguno de los sirvientes del castillo… incluso creo que puede leerme el alma con esa mirada – pensaba Rin mientras regaba con cuidado las delicadas flores y luego tomaba una y la colocaba en su cabello.

…

Hace una semana atrás…

-No lo niegues más, te conozco tanto como para saber que tu orgullo no te deja aceptarlo – dijo el chico mitad demonio, mitad humano.

-Eres molesto, ¿sabías eso? – le respondió su hermano mayor.

-Siempre me lo estas recordando – se rio aunque Sesshomaru seguía con su cara inmutable de siempre.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó y por primera vez Inuyasha vio en su hermano algo que nunca creyó que podría ver mientras viviera.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer para qué? – Inuyasha quería fastidiarlo y se hizo el confundido y desentendido.

Sesshomaru apretó sus puños, necesitaba aguardar la poca paciencia que tenía, no podía dejarse llevar.

-Idiota, le hubiera preguntado al estúpido **monje** y ya hubiera obtenido una respuesta.

Inuyasha rio a carcajadas, su hermano debía estar desesperado que hasta le hubiera preguntado a Miroku. La situación en la que estaba le resultaba familiar y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Él no sabía que sentimientos tenía hacia Kagome y viceversa hasta que se dieron cuenta y ahora vivían felices, con dos pequeños cachorros y un tercero por venir.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que su hermano lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Quita esa sonrisa de tarado que tienes, no me avergüences.

-Pues déjame decirte que esa sonrisa de tarado, como tú dices, la tienes tu también cada vez que la miras a _ella_ pero aunque tú mismo no te das cuenta, los demás si – Inuyasha vuelve a reír y su hermano se empieza a retirar – oye ¿no que querías consejos?

El mencionado se detiene, respira hondo y voltea a ver a su hermano – Dime…

…

Esa semana, a la habitación de Rin llegaban ramos de flores, vestidos de telas finas y esencias. Cuando ella preguntaba por la razón de ellos, lo único que le decían era que los regalos eran enviados por parte del señor del castillo y nada más aunque todos le sonreían como si supieran algo que ella no. Sabía que algo estaba pasando o tramando, mejor era aceptar los regalos aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle por ellos, Sesshomaru andaba fuera del castillo merodeando el territorio, salía muy temprano y regresaba cuando ella ya había caído en sueños.

Como todos los días, hoy no fue la excepción y le trajeron un ramo de flores pequeñas con una nota: _espero que te gusten._

Rin se colocó una de las flores en su cabello y se dispuso a desayunar, hoy iría a visitar a Kagome, le gustaba jugar con sus pequeños y la ayudaba a hacer los quehaceres del hogar por el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¡Mocosa! – El demonio sapo no la había dejado de llamar así aunque ya no era una niña y solo lo hacía cuando su amo bonito no se encontraba en el castillo - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Señor Jaken – ella le regala una sonrisa – iré a la casa del hermano del amo a ayudar a su esposa.

-Pero el amo bonito no está en el castillo.

-No te preocupes, voy con Ah- un – el demonio de dos cabezas venia hacia ella guiado por uno de los encargados del castillo.

-Muchas gracias – le agradeció Rin al chico, con lo cual este se sonrojó y Jaken lo miró de mala gana.

-Si el amo bonito lo hubiera visto, seguro el chico no estaría vivo ya, esta mocosa no se ha dado cuenta todavía y es molesto – piensa el pequeño y luego se percata que Rin ya está sobre Ah- un.

-Nos vemos más tarde señor Jaken – y con esto empieza a volar hacia la casa de Inuyasha.

-¡Espera! –Ya era muy tarde para detenerla – estúpida mocosa.

…

-Rin, bienvenida – Kagome la estaba esperando y caminó un poco lento hacia ella por lo cual Rin se acercó más a prisa. Estaba casi a término su embarazo y su barriga muy prominente.

-Gracias – la abrazó y entraron a la casa. Los pequeños peli- plata se acercaron a ella corriendo y abrazándola.

-Shiro… Gin – los abraza a ellos – cada vez que vengo ustedes están más grandes, ¿están emocionados por su nuevo hermano o hermana?

-¡Si! – contestan con energía los chicos por lo que las mayores rieron y después de esto llegaron Inuyasha y Shippo riendo.

El día pasó y Rin debía volver a casa, todavía no se había ocultado el **sol**.

-Ten cuidado Rin – le dijo Shippo.

-Gracias por toda tu ayuda – le sonrió Kagome y la abrazó.

-¿Donde esta Ah- un? – preguntó Inuyasha a lo que Rin lo mira confundida y después suspira.

-Esta con su compañera, había olvidado eso.

-Inuyasha, acompáñala por favor – le pidió su esposa.

-Tranquilos, sé muy bien el camino a casa, incluso si está a oscuras – les sonrió falsamente, la única razón por la que dijo aquello era para no incomodarlos.

-¿Segura? – Inquirió Shippo – puede haber **fantasmas **o peor aún, demonios – dijo tratando de convencerla de que aceptara ser acompañada.

-No te preocupes, no le temo a ellos, tantos años rodeada de su presencia – se rio.

Se dieron por vencidos.

-Está bien, cuídate Rin – la chica empezó a caminar hacia el bosque con dirección al castillo.

…

-Suspira – es mejor no incomodar, Kagome – sama necesita que su esposo este con ella siempre porque ya está muy grande su barriga y le limita los movimientos y por otro lado, el bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento. Además, es verdad que sé el camino pero aun así me da un poco de miedo – pensaba.

Rin llevaba tiempo caminando tranquilamente y cantando, ya le faltaba menos de media hora para llegar al castillo de su amo cuando escucha un arbusto moverse, lo cual la asusta y se queda quieta. Pero como desde pequeña ha sido curiosa, esta vez no fue la excepción y se acercó al arbusto…

…

El demonio dueño del gran castillo iba entrando cuando nota a Jaken nervioso, más de lo normal y no siente el aroma de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa Jaken? – pregunta con su normal tono frio.

El pobre demonio sapo se tensa y sudando le trata de mentir por lo que falla y termina siendo golpeado en la cabeza.

-Lo siento amo bonito, es que la mo…digo, la señorita Rin no ha regresado.

-¿Cómo así? ¿A dónde fue?

-E…ella fue a visitar a la esposa de su hermano… es que va a tener un nuevo cachorro y necesita ayuda…

Jaken no había terminado de hablar cuando Sesshomaru se había puesto en marcha hacia el bosque para buscar a Rin.

-¡Espere amo bonito! ¡Voy con usted! – corrió tanto como sus pequeñas piernas le daban y alcanzó a su amo.

…

Niña tonta, irse en Ah- un sabiendo que él iba a regresar a casa lo más pronto posible porque su compañera esta en celo… a veces es tan despistada… espero que nada mal…

Se escucha un grito fuerte y Sesshomaru sabe que esa voz solo le pertenece a alguien, a _ella. _Corre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando siente su aroma y también el de otros demonios, sus ojos se tornan rojos, si alguien se había acercado a su pareja… sí, ya lo había aceptado, no podía seguir reprimiéndolo, ese alguien la pagaría muy caro. Pero cuando llega escucha una risa, _su_ risa, esa que él conoce tan bien aunque sigue con sus ojos rojos. Al verla, pasa por unos arbustos los cuales hacen un sonido que llama la atención de Rin hace que voltee y vea a su amo y él está furioso, pero ella se pregunta ¿por qué?

-Rin, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no regreses tan tarde al castillo? – prácticamente le había gritado.

-Olvide lo de Ah- un – dijo ella en un susurro que para los oídos de él no era difícil escuchar.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritaste?

-Es que este pequeño – dijo señalando el bulto que llevaba en sus brazos que había pasado desapercibido para el peli- plata por la furia que todavía tenía – estaba jugando entre los arbustos y cuando me vio, se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó y grite del susto pero ya su mamá está aquí.

Sesshomaru voltio a ver a la demonio que estaba un poco alejada de ellos.

-Lo siento amo, no sabía que su compañera podría toparse con mi hijo, lo deje escondido mientras cazaba un poco – la mujer demonio estaba mirando al suelo aterrada, no sabía que podía pasarle por haber asustado a la compañera del señor Sesshomaru.

-No te preocupes, ya pasó – la tranquilizó Rin, la cual no había captado la palabra compañera pero hizo que Sesshomaru sintiera algo cálido en su interior. Rin le dio a la mujer el pequeño que ya estaba dormido en sus brazos.

-Lo siento amo – los ojos de Sesshomaru volvieron a su color dorado habitual.

-Te puedes retirar y cuida bien al cachorro.

La mujer, sorprendida, asintió y se retiró del lugar.

Rin estaba viendo como ella se alejaba y luego volteo a ver a su amo y agachó la cabeza. Sabía que estaba enojado con ella.

-Volvamos a casa – le dijo él en un tono seco.

Rin asintió y empezó a caminar detrás de él. Más adelante encontraron a Jaken que empezó a regañar a Rin pero ella iba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Él no me quiere, ahora está enojado conmigo – iba pensando en eso cuando llegaron al castillo, todos los que estaban preocupados por ella salieron a recibirlos. Rin les sonrió a todos falsamente, ocultando las ganas de llorar pero les agradeció por su preocupación. Se excusó que no tenía hambre y fue a su habitación. Ya en el territorio neutro de su aposento, se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana mirando hacia la fría y oscura noche. La primera lágrima surcó su rostro y así empezaron las demás.

…

-Amo, fue muy rudo con la mo… con Rin – le dijo el demonio sapo un poco preocupado por la pequeña y al mismo tiempo a tono de regaño hacia su amo, aunque sabía que se podía ganar un buen golpe, lo cual nunca sucedió porque Sesshomaru empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de Rin al sentir el olor de lágrimas provenir de ella y entro sin tocar.

…

Rin sintió como era abierta la puerta y seco sus lágrimas rápidamente, sabía perfectamente quien era el único en todo el castillo que hacia eso.

-¿Por qué lloras? – Rin le estaba dando la espalda y disimulo su mejor sonrisa cuando voltio y se levantó.

-No pasa nada.

-No me engañas, el olor de las lágrimas está en el ambiente.

-No es nada – volvió a decir.

Sin que Rin se diera cuenta, Sesshomaru se movió rápidamente y la abrazó, Jaken iba a entrar pero vio la escena y prefirió dejarlos solos.

Ella estaba confundida, su corazón latía muy rápido y estaba roja como una varilla de hierro al fuego. Trato de zafarse de su agarre pero él lo impidió pegándose más a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, me preocupé mucho cuando llegué y no te encontré y aun mas, cuando escuché tu grito y sentí el aroma de otros dos demonios – él le hablo en un tono un poco cálido, a su manera y Rin que lo conocía muy bien, sabía que lo que estaba diciendo, le estaba costando.

-Tuve miedo de que pudiera pasarte algo malo, que no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo…Rin, si te hubiera perdido…

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su amo estaba dejando a un lado su orgullo.

-No sé qué hubiera hecho, eres lo más importante que tengo – la abrazó aún más tratando de no dañarla – cuando la madre del cachorro que encontraste pensó que eras mi compañera, me sentí diferente y ya estoy cansado de que no me voltees a ver, que no te des cuenta de lo que siento, los regalos que te he dado, cada vez que le sonríes a alguien más, que no estás conmigo… Rin… perdón por haber tardado tanto…

…_Te amo_…

La mencionada no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su amo también la quería, no…la amaba como ella a él, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos…lo abrazó y empezó a llorar de felicidad pero Sesshomaru al oler nuevas lagrimas se preocupó y la miró pero se tranquilizó al ver esa sonrisa que tanto le ha gustado que le regale.

-Yo también te amo…- Sesshomaru le regaló una sonrisa ladina, una que pocas veces muestra y que solo ella conoce. Luego acercó su rostro hacia el de ella y la besó, fue un beso tierno pero un poco torpe porque Rin nunca había besado antes.

Y así, lo que Sesshomaru mas odiaba de su padre y su hermano, haberse enamorado de una humana, también él lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no había querido aceptarlo.

…

El castillo cobro vida cuando Sesshomaru anunció su emparejamiento con Rin, cuando dejó que su medio hermano viviera en una de las torres del castillo y sus sobrinos todos los días armaban una discusión por cualquier cosa y Rin terminaba de mediadora… Pero lo que más llenó la vida del demonio, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Rin esperaba su primer cachorro… Si, definitivamente la vida de ellos sería diferente ahora.


End file.
